


First Snow

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Seasonal...first time a star wars character (Anakin, but that might be a cliché?) sees snow?
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	First Snow

Chewbacca was still young when he left his homeworld. He was so used to the heat and humidity of his world that he hadn't really understood the concept of cold planets.

Working as a navigator on a space freighter, he learned fast. They had set down on a world that only had habitable lands in its polar regions, and the moment he stepped out into the open air, small flakes of frozen precipitate landed on his fur. He stared in wonder as it melted away, leaving a damp spot.

This was snow, not a myth, and he found it beautiful.


End file.
